The present invention is directed to a display system and method for displaying information, such as maintenance information relating to a generator control unit for an aircraft.
Maintenance and testing information for a generator control unit (GCU) for an aircraft has been previously provided in the form of paper manuals to allow repair technicians, service engineers and other personnel to perform maintenance procedures on an aircraft. Due to the relative complexity of such procedures, the maintenance manuals have been relatively large and bulky and inconvenient to use in a maintenance environment.
One prior art maintenance manual, referred to as a component maintenance manual ("CMM"), was approximately 300 pages in length. The CMM had a number of sections including a safety advisory section, a section containing fault isolation instructions, a section listing shop-relevant fault (SRF) messages, and a section listing acceptance test fault isolation procedures.
When testing a GCU, a service engineer would connect the GCU to an electrical test unit and perform various testing procedures via the test unit. If the GCU failed a built-in-test (BIT) testing procedure, an SRF fault message would be displayed on the testing monitor, and the service engineer would review the CMM for further information and/or test procedures regarding the SRF message. In performing an acceptance test on a GCU, the service engineer would consult the CMM section containing acceptance test fault isolation procedures for additional information and/or procedures relating to such testing.